Writing Lesson
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Sehun harus mengajarkan cara menulis yang benar pada Luhan tentang sebuah pelajaran yang belum pernah Luhan dapatkan sebelumnya. Padahal Luhan adalah seorang penulis dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia penulisan, bahkan sekedar membaca saja Sehun tak pernah. HUNHAN. PWP. Sehun. Luhan. NC. M. Mature. DLDR. GS. Genderswitch.


**WRITING LESSON**

 **Sehun harus mengajarkan cara menulis yang benar pada Luhan tentang sebuah pelajaran yang belum pernah Luhan dapatkan sebelumnya. Padahal Luhan adalah seorang penulis dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia penulisan, bahkan sekedar membaca saja Sehun tak pernah. HUNHAN. PWP. Sehun. Luhan. NC. M. Mature. DLDR. GS. Genderswitch.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN PWP**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Mind to review?**

 **ENJOY~**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menghembuskan napas kesal beberapa kali, dalam hati berusaha menahan seluruh emosinya, sedangkan otaknya mencoba berpikir keras untuk menggali ide-idenya yang mungkin terkubur sangat dalam. Ia menghadap layar komputer tipis yang bertengger manis di meja kamarnya. Matanya menelusuri tulisan-tulisan yang sudah ia hasilnya dalam layar itu, tapi tetap saja itu tak cukup banyak.

Jemari Luhan sudah berhenti bergerak sejak menyentuh halaman kesekian puluh.

Dan mendadak saja otaknya kosong.

Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk melanjutkan rangkaian tulisan itu.

Padahal sebelum ini Luhan adalah penulis dengan ide-ide cemerlang, ia bisa menghasilkan banyak tulisan hingga membuatnya memenangi beberapa kompetisi menulis. Luhan bukan mahasiswa sastra memang, tapi ia banyak belajar tentang dunia tulis menulis. Bagi Luhan, menulis sangat cukup untuk melepaskan semua imajinasi dan ide-idenya.

Luhan mulai menggilai dunia tulis menulis sejak sekolah menengah. Meskipun ia dilarang mengambil jurusan sastra, tapi Luhan tak berhenti menghasilkan karya-karya fiksi.

Hanya saja, sekarang, jemarinya mendadak saja tak bisa bergerak karena otaknya tak memerintahkan untuk melakukan itu. Luhan kehabisan ide, tak ada sesuatu yang tersisa dalam otaknya sekarang. Padahal ia sudah terlanjur membayar biaya untuk kompetisi menulis dan _deadline_ pengumpulan tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Luhan tidak terlalu bodoh dan menjadi pengecut untuk menyerah dan merelakan uang yang ia kumpulkan sebagai biaya pendaftaran hilang begitu saja. Jujur saja, ia belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap karena masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah dan hadiah yang ia dapat dari memenangi kompetisi menulis cukup besar.

Orang tua Luhan memang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, hanya saja, Luhan butuh tambahan uang untuk membeli keperluan rahasianya –seperti tumpukan novel-novel impor tebal yang mahal.

"Luhan," sebuah suara keras membuat Luhan nyaris terjungkal karena kaget. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya, bibir tipisnya sedikit mengerangkan umpatan. Bersungut-sungut, Luhan memutar badan menghadap sumber suara itu.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam pekat berada di ambang pintu kamarnya, ia tersenyum lebar, cukup membuat Luhan semakin kesal. "Sudah kubilang, ketuklah pintu seperti orang beradab," protesnya dengan suara tinggi, nyaris melengking meskipun ia tidak menjerit.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu acuh, perlahan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. "Orang beradab tidak membiarkan buku berserakan di lantai seperti ini," sindirnya, mata pria itu menatap buku-buku Luhan yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Beradab sekali," bisiknya sarkas.

Luhan memutar bola mata kesal, mengalihkan pandangan dari pria itu dan kembali menatap layar komputernya yang tidak berubah sejak tadi. "Diamlah, Sehun. Jangan mengangguku," rengeknya malas. Ia berusaha mengetikkan sesuatu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian menghapusnya lagi. Kembali, bibir mungilnya menghambuskan dengusan kesal dengan satu umpatan tipis.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sehun heran, pria itu sedikit menyingkarkan buku Luhan yang berserakan di ranjang, kemudian berbaring di atas sana. "Ibumu bilang kau tidak keluar sejak siang," Sehun melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Dan sekarang sudah malam," tambahnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Kau bertemu ibuku?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin. "Sepertinya mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat," balas Sehun.

"Yah, sepertinya mereka meninggalkanku lagi tanpa bicara,"

"Atau mungkin mereka bicara tapi kau terlalu sibuk hingga tak mendengarnya," jawab Sehun acuh.

Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali, menyetujui meskipun tak terlalu peduli. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku sekarang?" Sehun berdeham sedikit, ia mengambil novel Luhan, kemudian membacanya –menghindari pertanyaan Luhan. Dengan tatapan tajam, Luhan memandangi pria yang sedang pura-pura membaca itu. "Jangan bilang kau melarikan diri lagi," tuduhnya.

Sehun masih tak menghiraukan ucapan gadis itu, ia hanya membalik-balikan lembar demi lembar novel Luhan yang ia pegang. Tanpa berminat membaca tulisan demi tulisan yang terangkai di dalamnya. Sehun terlalu bodoh untuk dapat memahami maksud dari tulisan didalam sana, melihatnya saja sudah membuat kepala Sehun berdenyut nyeri.

Dan novel bukan hal yang cocok untuk manusia dengan otak minimalis seperti Sehun.

"Oh Sehun. Jangan berpura-pura membaca itu dan menghindariku pertanyaanku," bentak Luhan, dengan kakinya menendang novel yang sedang Sehun baca. "Sudah kubilang kan Sehun, kau bukan gadis remaja yang harus selalu kabur dari rumah,"

"Aku tidak kabur dari rumah," debat Sehun, mengambil novel Luhan lagi. "Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk berpikir," ucapnya seperti bicara sendiri, tangannya kembali membuka novel bersampul hitam itu.

"Dan rumahku bukan tempat yang bagus untuk berpikir, Oh Sehun," debat Luhan kesal, ia nyaris melemparkan _keyboard_ komputernya pada Sehun jika tak ingat bahwa pria menyebalkan itu adalah sahabat baiknya sejak kecil.

"Rumahmu nyaman, tidak berisik. Apalagi ini hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari rumahku. Bukankah itu sangat cocok?" Sehun nyengir dan Luhan menendang pantat pria itu dengan kasar.

"Terserahlah, tapi tolong diam. Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," Luhan mengingatkan tetangganya itu, dan Sehun mengangatkan jempolnya ke udara.

"Keberatan jika aku mengambil beberapa makanan di kulkas?" tanyanya, dan Luhan menjawab dengan gelengan ringan. Fokusnya kembali tercuri pada layar komputer, sementara jemarinya mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan kasar.

Luhan mendengar Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk peduli.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk kembali dengan membawa banyak camilan. Tangannya sibuk memeluk beberapa kaleng soda dan bibirnya mengunyah dengan cepat. Sehun selalu berhasil menghabiskan camilan keluarga Luhan dalam waktu semalam

Tetangganya itu sama sekali belum pernah mendapat pelajaran tentang sopan santun dan etika bertamu.

"Apasih yang membuatmu tampak begitu frustasi?" tanya Sehun, pria itu memasukan cokelat dingin tanpa ijin ke dalam mulut Luhan. Desahan malas gadis itu terdengar, tapi mengunyah juga potongan cokelat yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Luhan mengerang sebal, kembali menekan tombol _backspace_ pada _keyboard_ komputernya dengan kasar. "Aku tak bisa menemukan apapun disini," ia menunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

Kening Sehun sedikit berkerut, ia menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Luhan dan ikut memandangi layar komputer. Jemarinya menggeser _mouse_ untuk membaca tulisan Luhan sebelumnya. "Ini sudah bagus, kok. Apa yang kau bingungkan?" tanya Sehun bodoh.

"Aku tau, tapi harus ada kelanjutan ceritanya untuk membuat ini selesai. Masa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti itu sih?" jawab Luhan kesal.

Sehun sedikit mendorong kepala Luhan dengan gemas. "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk membaca cerita-cerita seperti ini," ucapnya dengan kekehan ringan.

"Sibuk pantat kuda. Kau kan cuma mencoret-coret kertas untuk tugas kuliah," balas Luhan acuh.

Sehun mendengus malas, tapi tidak membalas ucapan Luhan karena gadis itu kembali sibuk membaca ulang tulisannya. "Tumben sekali kau kehabisan ide, biasanya idemu sudah kembali dalam hitungan menit," Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara menggumam karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

Luhan menghembuskan napas lagi. "Aku mencoba tantangan baru untuk kompetisi menulis," jelas Luhan, kali ini Sehun memandanginya. "Dan aku belum pernah menulis genre yang seperti ini sebelumnya,"

"Kau menulis cerita-cerita khayal seperti penyihir dan vampire, begitu?" tanya Sehun acuh, kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut.

Luhan mendengus kasar, dalam hati merutuki kebodohan Sehun. "Bukan, bodoh. Aku hanya tidak tau cara menulis cerita dengan genre dewasa," dan Sehun tersedak mendengarnya, ia nyaris menyemburkan soda dari dalam mulut, kemudian batuk-batuk panjang tanpa bisa dikendalikan. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung, menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun beberapa kali berusaha membuat batuknya berhenti.

"Sial," ucap Sehun, masih berusaha mengendalikan sisa-sisa batuknya. "Kau sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Bagaimana kau belum pernah membaca hal seperti itu?" tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini sudah berhasil menenangkan diri.

Luhan mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Aku pernah membaca, hanya saja, aku belum pernah menulisnya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menulisnya,"

"Itu mudah," jawab Sehun, ia mengambil novel Luhan yang berserakan di lantai kemudian menyerahkan itu pada Luhan. "Kau tinggal membaca lalu mengetik ulang,"

Dan Luhan memukul kepala pria itu kuat-kuat dengan novel yang lumayan tebal, Sehun mengerang. "Itu namanya menjiplak," balas Luhan kesal. "Entahlah, aku tidak tau cara menggambarkannya,"

"Memang harus menggunakan genre seperti itu?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik, sedikit mengusap kepalanya.

Luhan mengangguk ringan. Itu masuk salah satu syaratnya dan aku terlanjur menganggap sanggup. Sekarang aku benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan itu sama sekali," Luhan menggeleng frustasi, sedikit mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Bayangkan saja, seperti biasanya kau menulis. Apa susahya?" balas Sehun.

Luhan mendesah ringan, matanya sedikit terpejam dan punggungnya menempel pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. "Aku tidak bisa," ucap Luhan pelan, terdengar lemah. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengarang tulisan yang seperti itu sedangkan aku sama sekali tak punya pandangan tentang hal itu,"

"Seks?" tanya Sehun dengan suara tipis, terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Terdengar aneh saat kau mengucapkannya," Luhan mengernyit.

Dehaman Sehun terdengar aneh ditelinga Luhan, dan entah mengapa mendadak saja ia mencoba membaca sesuatu dalam raut wajah Sehun. Pria itu tidak tersenyum, tapi keningnya yang berkerut dalam menandakannya sedang berpikir.

Tumben sekali Sehun menggunakan otaknya.

"Seks bukan hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan, Luhan," bisik Sehun akhirnya, kerutan di keningnya hilang, digantikan oleh cengiran khas Sehun yang menyebalkan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, tidak setuju dengan kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan. " _Well,_ mungkin tidak bagi sebagian orang. Aku risih saat membicarakan hal itu. Kau tau kan itu lebih kearah pribadi dan tak pantas diceritakan kepada orang lain,"

Oke, sekarang Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan aneh, tatapannya sulit diartikan.

"Itu terdengar sedikit aneh," balas Sehun. "Kenapa kau tak mencobanya sendiri?" tanpa sadar Sehun membuka satu kaleng soda lagi, mendadak saja ia merasa haus.

"Seks?" Sehun mengangguk ringan, menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dan gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. "Entahlah, sejauh ini belum ada pria yang mengajakku melakukannya," dan lagi-lagi Sehun nyaris menyemburkan minumannya.

Mungkin mulai sekarang Sehun harus berhenti memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya selama Luhan bicara daripada ia harus mati karena tersedak.

Sehun baru tau temannya itu begitu polos dan mungkin juga bodoh.

"Itu kebutuhan hidup manusia. Demi Tuhan, kau sudah dewasa sekarang," Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan kepala bergeleng heran beberapa kali.

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. " _Well,_ aku belum memikirkan hal itu sama sekali," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menggeser tampilan layarnya. "Mungkin kau bisa sedikit menceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya," Luhan terkekeh ringan, memandangi Sehun dengan cengiran lebar sementara Sehun mematung.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun menelan ludah kasar.

"Aku tak pandai bercerita," bisik Sehun, mendadak saja suaranya terdengar lebih berat.

"Sedikit saja," rengek Luhan, ia menyatukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke depan wajah Sehun. "Bantu aku menyelesaikan ini. Kau tau kan aku benar-benar ingin mendapatkan hadiah itu,"

Kening Sehun sedikit berkerut. "Apa hadiahnya?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Tiket liburan ke Jepang. Kumohon," rengeknya lagi. "Ibuku pasti tak akan memberiku uang untuk liburan dan ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mengunjungi Jepang,"

Sehun menghembuskan napas berat satu kali, ia menatap Luhan dengan seringaian tipis. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa," bisiknya.

Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, secara otomatis membuat gadis itu memundurkan kepala menghindari bibir Sehun yang nyaris menyentuh bibirnya. "Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Luhan, mendadak saja menjadi gugup saat kedua tangan Sehun memenjarakan tubuhnya.

Masih dengan bibir yang nyaris menempel, Sehun tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang aku tak pandai bercerita, kau harus menulis dengan caramu sendiri," ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya. "Biar kubantu sedikit menggambarkan imajinasi dalam otakmu," dan saat Sehun mengucapkan itu, bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir Luhan.

Luhan tercekat, matanya membola sempurna saat bibir Sehun bergerak disepanjang bibirnya dengan lembut. Sehun menikmati bibirnya dengan penuh dan hangat, membuat Luhan mengecap rasa manis pada bibir Sehun. Ragu-ragu, bibirnya bergerak, berusaha mengimbangi gerakan bibir Sehun yang terasa menyenangkan untuk dinikmati.

Kedua tangan Sehun merengkuh wajahnya, sedikit menarik wajah Luhan mendekat agar bisa menciumnaya lebih dalam. Dan Luhan menerima itu dengan terbuka, tanpa tipu daya, membiarkan Sehun menikmati mulutnya.

Desahan Luhan yang mengalun lembut membuat Sehun terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya. Pria itu menatap Luhan yang agak terengah dengan senyum mengembang. Jemari Sehun perlahan terangkat untuk mengusap bibir Luhan yang basah.

"Sehun," bisik Luhan, entah mengapa suaranya terdengar seperi desahan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu memenangkan kompetisi itu," perlahan, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Masih dengan napas terengah, Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan setengah takut, ragu-ragu.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" cicit Luhan saat Sehun mulai merangkak di atas tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, ia duduk mengapit paha Luhan, bertumpu pada lututnya, sementara Luhan seolah membeku menatap Sehun. "Itu pertanyaan retoris, Luhan,"

Yah, Sehun benar, Luhan sudah mengerti apa yang akan Sehun lakukan.

Luhan menelan ludah kasar saat Sehun perlahan menarik kaos dengan gerakan indah melewati kepalanya sendiri. Luhan tak pernah melihat seorang pria terlanjang secara langsung di depan matanya, dan sekarang, melihat tubuh Sehun yang terpahat sempurna tanpa sadar membuat detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Napas Luhan tercekat saat pandangannya terpaku pada tubuh Sehun yang ramping dan berotot. Pinggangnya yang sempit dan lekukan yang terbentuk sempurna, pundak yang lebar, dada yang tegap. Tanpa sadar, bibir Luhan sedikit terbuka memandangi pahatan patung Dewa Yunani dihadapannya.

Bagaimana seorang gadis tidak gugup saat melihat tubuh Oh Sehun yang telanjang.

Luhan sempat berpikir Tuhan menciptakan Sehun dengan sukacita, kemudian ia menyadari pemikiran bodohnya sendiri.

"Sehun, aku tidak siap untuk ini," bisik Luhan dengan suara sangat tipis, ia sedikit memalingkan wajah dari tatapan mata Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, tubuhnya condong ke depan untuk menatap Luhan lebih dekat lagi. "Kau mungkin tak akan pernah siap jika belum mencobanya," dengan jemarinya, Sehun membelai wajah Luhan yang mendadak saja terlihat pias. "Ini akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, kau pantas mendapatkan ini,"

"Sehun," bisik Luhan tercekat.

Dengan gerakan terlampau pelan, Sehun berusaha melepaskan kaitan kancing kemeja Luhan. Napas gadis itu tecekat, berusaha tidak menunjukkan kegugupan meskipun Sehun bisa membaca itu dengan jelas diwajahnya.

"Tenanglah, Luhan," Sehun mengingatkan dengan suara yang nyaris menghipnotis. Tangannya sedkit mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk membebaskan tubuh mungil itu dari kungkungan pakaian. "Kau begitu indah," gumam Sehun takjub melihat tubuh Luhan yang nyaris telanjang.

Jemari dingin pria itu perlahan menelusuri permukaan kulit Luhan dari leher, terus turun untuk menyentuh garis dada, dan bermain-main di sekitar perut Luhan yang rata, berhasil membuat tubuh Luhan mengejang sempurna karena sentuhannya.

Punggung Luhan merinding saat Sehun menyapukan jemarinya di sekitar dada, ia nyaris lupa cara bernapas dengan benar. "Sehun," desahnya dengan suara parau.

Sehun tersenyum, ia sedikit merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan untuk menatap wajah gadis itu. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji," bisik Sehun.

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Ciuman Sehun saat indah dan lembut. Nyaris bisa membakar Luhan hanya dengan sentuhan bibir itu. Tangan Luhan merayap di punggung Sehun, memeluk Sehun lebih dekat agar menciumnya lebih dalam, sementara tangan Sehun mulai meremas dadanya.

Luhan meleguh, terkejut karena Sehun menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun tak membiarkan Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka, jadi Sehun menciumnya lebih panas, lebih menyesakkan, lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Luhan merasakan perutnya melilit dan itu adalah rasa aneh yang belum pernah ia raasakan sebelumnya.

Desahan napas pendek Luhan membuat Sehun terpaksa harus melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menarik wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap Luhan dengan senyum menenangkan, sementara Luhan terengah-engah mencari udara.

"Kau luar biasa indah, Luhan," bisik Sehun lembut. "Bagaimana aku tak menyadari ini sebelumnya?" jemari Sehun kembali membelai wajah Luhan dengan lembut.

"Sehun," desah Luhan. "Aku tidak– oh, Ya Tuhan Sehun," Luhan memekik saat tiba-tiba bibir Sehun menghisap lehernya agak keras.

Bibir Sehun perlahan turun, menyusuri leher Luhan hingga menyentuh puncak dadanya. Tanpa sadar, tubuh Luhan melengkung ke atas menerima sentuh bibir Sehun yang basah dipermukaan kulitnya yang sensitif. Bibirnya tanpa sadar mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan suara sarat permohonan. Dalam perutnya, Luhan merasakan gejolak gairah yang terus menggelora, sebuah rasa aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Perutnya melilit, tapi ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Luhan mengerang saat Sehun berhasil menyentak helaian celana yang menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya –membuatnya benar-benar telanjang sekarang. Lidah Sehun perlahan membasahi perut Luhan, ia membuat jalan setapak basah menuju tubuh bagian Luhan yang lain.

"Sehun," erangan Luhan terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Sehun. Terdengar begitu memohon, begitu mendamba. Dan Sehun benar-benar ingin mendorong Luhan hingga gadis itu menyerah. "Sial, Sehun," desahnya saat bibir Sehun mulai mengecupi bagian pahanya, perlahan aik dan terus naik hingga menyentuh pusat tubuhnya.

Dan Luhan menjeritkan nama Sehun keras-keras saat tanpa peringatan, lidah pria itu mulai bermain-main di dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh Luhan melengkung sementara lidah Sehun mengendalikannya dibawah sana. Tanpa sadar jemarinya meremas rambut Sehun, mendorong kepala pria itu lebih dekat agar bisa menikmatinya lebih dalam. Luhan tidak peduli erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya –ia tak bisa mengendalikan itu sekarang.

Kenikmatan terasa sampai ketulangnya, tubuh Luhan melemas dibawah sentuhan lidah Sehun yang basah dan panas. Pinggulnya mengencang tak tertahan. Untuk sesaat, Luhan kehilangan akal. Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa ia gunakan, bahkan tidak ada ingatan tentang namanya sendiri.

Hanya ada Sehun.

Semuanya terasa begitu nikmat, kepalanya pusing tapi bagian tubuhnya yang lain terasa sangat menakjubkan. Rasa dan sensasi ini belum pernah Luhan rasakan sebelumnya. Luhan nyaris bisa merasakan gerakan lidah Sehun yang menyeluruh, berputar-putar memabukkan.

Sehun membuatnya menggila.

Luhan bisa merasakan gelora panas yang mengancamnya, terus mendorongnya, memaksanya melepaskan pusat gairah aneh yang terus menerus berdesir di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak menolak, bibirnya mengerangkan nama Sehun saat pucak gairahnya terlepas, dengan mulut terbuka lebar mencari udara, cengekeramannya pada rambut Sehun mengendur.

Luhan kalah dalam bibir pria itu.

 _Sial._

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun," desah Luhan lagi saat Sehun perlahan menyesapi sisa pelepasannya yang manis dan licin seperti madu. Pria itu terkekeh ringan, menarik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Luhan, kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk ia mengecup bibirnya. Gadis itu mengernyit jijik merasakan bibir Sehun yang basah.

Senyum Sehun terlihat manis dan nyaris memabukkan, membuat jantung Luhan menggila karena pandangan itu.

"Ini tidak akan lama, jadi coba ingat semua rasanya," bisik Sehun tepat di balik telinga Luhan. Suara Sehun yang berat mengalirkan getaran aneh yang membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan merinding. "Kau akan menjadi penulis yang hebat setelah ini, Luhan," Sehun terkekeh ringan.

Bingung, Luhan menatap Sehun yang menjauh dari tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat yang indah, Sehun berhasil meloloskan celana jeansnya sendiri. Dan berhasil membuat Luhan menganga melihat bagian tubuh Sehun yang lain –ereksinya.

Luhan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang menelan ludah kasar, jantungnya berdetak cepat sementara perasaan gugup benar-benar menguasainya.

"Jangan gugup, santai saja," bisik Sehun, mengingatkan dengan senyuman hangat menenangkan.

 _Oke, bagaimana aku bisa tidak gugup dengan ini._

"Sehun," cicit Luhan saat Sehun hendak menciumnya lagi. Sehun berhenti, ia memandangi Luhan dengan senyuman lembut sedangkan Luhan memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Orang bilang ini akan sakit," bisinya ragu-ragu.

Tawa lembut Sehun mengalun, tidak terdengar mengejek, hanya terdengar seperti gurauan. "Mereka melebih-lebihkan," balas Sehun, perlahan kembali mengecupi inci demi inci permukaan kulit Luhan. Bibirnya sedikit menghisap leher hingga dada Luhan, membuatnya sedikit memekik karena kaget.

"Sial, Sehun," umpatnya tipis. Lembut, Sehun memposisikan ereksinya didepan pusat tubuh Luhan. Menggodanya hingga Luhan mengerang keras, sedikit mengangungkan nama Sehun diiringi dengan umpatan yang terdengar seperti nyanyian. "Jangan menggodaku, _please_ ," rengek Luhan dengan satu desahan penuh.

Luhan terdengar seperti jalang karena memohon pada Sehun, tapi ia terlalu bergairah untuk peduli.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar akan bercinta denganmu," Sehun membisikkan suara itu di depan bibir Luhan. Bibir Luhan terbuka untuk mengambil napas, sementara matanya masih menatap wajah Sehun yang penuh pengharapan. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangguk, mengijinkan Sehun untuk melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya dilakukan.

"Ya Sehun, _please,"_ desah Luhan lembut.

Persetan dengan harga diri, Luhan hanya menginginkan rasa penasarannya terhadap seks terbayar lunas.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. Bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Luhan untuk menciumnya dengan lembut. Sementara dibawah sana, perlahan, Sehun mulai mendorong maju. Ia butuh pengendalian diri lebih agar tidak serta merta meluncur masuk dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan Luhan, Sehun harus berusaha membuat ini tidak menyakitkan.

Yah, meskipun Sehun tau itu sulit.

Susah payah, Sehun berusaha menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka yang mendadak saja menjadi sangat sulit. Luhan begitu erat mencengkeramnya, seolah-olah tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk meluncur lebih dalam. Dan saat Sehun sedikit mendorong paksa untuk masuk, Luhan menjerit keras. Tubuh gadis itu melengkung, tanpa sadar melepaskan bibir Sehun, sedangkan jemari lentiknya mencengeram punggung telanjang Sehun kuat-kuat.

Cukup kuat hingga membuat Sehun meringis menahan perih.

"Brengsek, Sehun," umpatnya, Luhan meringis menahan sakit teramat sangat yang mulai menggerayangi pusat tubuhnya. "Jangan bergerak," Luhan mengingatkan dengan mata separuh terpejam. "Sial, sakit sekali," rengeknya.

Sehun berusaha menahan napas sementara Luhan benar-benar mencengkeramnya dengan kuat –pada punggungnya dan juga bagian tubuh Luhan yang lain. Kalau bisa, Sehun ingin mengakhiri semua ini dengan cepat, ia ingin membebaskan gairahnya sendiri. Tapi rintihan Luhan dibawahnya membuat Sehun harus lebih bersabar dan menahan diri.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar seperti geraman. Luhan meleguh sedikit, ia masih meringis menahan sakit dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat," suara Sehun terdengar berat, sarat gairah.

Luhan mengangguk sangat lemah hingga nyaris membuat Sehun tak menyadari itu.

Mendapat persetujuan, Sehun mulai bergerak. Ia menarik tangan Luhan yang berada dipunggungnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu erat-erat. Gerakan tubuhnya dibawah sana sangat lembut, membuat Sehun sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik.

Dan Sehun menarik mundur –berhasil membuat Luhan memekik lagi. "Brengsek, Sehun," umpat Luhan dengan suara keras.

Sehun meringis menatap Luhan yang masih tampak menahan sakit. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti, sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti, bahkan menunda saja sepertinya Sehun tak sanggup lagi. Jadi Sehun terpaksa mendorong maju, kembali mendapat umpatan protes dari Luhan.

Ah, Sehun lupa, umpatan Luhan sudah menjadi melodi indah baginya.

Sementara desahan Luhan mulai mengalun merdu, Sehun memulai dengan tempo pelan. Melakukan gerakan tarik ulur dengan kelembutan yang membelai. Sehun memainkan tempo yang nyaris membuat Luhan gila, berhasil memporak-porandakan pertahanan diri. Dan Luhan benar-benar mencengkeramnya dengan erat, sangat licin, begitu panas dan lembut.

Sehun benar-benar memuja Luhan untuk hal ini.

Dorongan Sehun perlahan berubah menjadi lebih menuntut, matanya menatap Luhan yang mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Bibir gadis itu terbuka untuk mendesahkan namanya, masih saja umpatan keluar dari bibirnya, tapi itu semakin membuat _adrenaline_ Sehun terpacu.

Sehun menggila hanya karena Luhan mengerangkan namanya.

Sehun menundukkan kepala untuk mencium Luhan. Ia berusaha menciumnya dengan lembut, tapi gerakannya dibawah sana yang semakin cepat tak mengijinkan itu. Seolah Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan gerakannya pada tubuh Luhan, seolah cengkeraman Luhan yang erat sudah benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Sehun tak tau Luhan senikmat ini, dan ia agak menyesal sudah melewatkan Luhan selama dua puluh tahun lebih.

"Oh Sehun," jerit Luhan kasar, bersamaan dengan itu, ia mencengkeram Sehun lebih erat. Luhan meluncurkan gairah panas yang membasahi Sehun dengan sempurna, membuat penyatuan mereka terasa lebih menyenangkan, kemudian terengah-engah.

Sehun berhenti sebentar, beberapa detik untuk tersenyum pada Luhan, kemudian memulai lagi dengan tempo yang jauh lebih gila.

Tubuh Luhan yang mulai berpeluh terhentak-hentak karena gerakan Sehun yang semakin menuntut. "Sial, Oh Sehun," erangnya kasar,

Sehun tersenyum manis, masih mendorong Luhan dengan gerakan-gerakan cepat. "Kau cantik, Luhan," Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan rasa takjub saat melihat wajah Luhan yang berpeluh dan menahan nikmat.

"Brengsek,"

Sehun bisa merasakan pengendalian dirinya yang nyaris menggantung. Ia bisa merasakan ujung gairahnya yang hampir meledak, dan Sehun tak berniat menahan itu disana. Ia mendorong lebih cepat, lebih dalam, lebih membuat erangan Luhan berantakan. Sehun juga bisa merasakan cengkeraman Luhan yang semakin erat, semakin menghisapnya lebih dalam.

Seolah memohon pada Sehun untuk berbuat lebih meskipun tanpa suara.

Dan Sehun melepaskannya, dengan satu dorongan kuat, diiringi pekikan Luhan karena gadis itu kembali membasahinya dengan lava panas menyenangkan, Sehun mengerang, tanpa sadar mendesahkan nama Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya sendiri.

Napas Sehun terengah dan ia bisa mendengar helaan napas Luhan yang tidak teratur.

Sehun tertawa ringan, menatap Luhan dengan senyum manis. "Kau luar biasa, Luhan. Aku agak menyesal tidak menidurimu sejak dulu.

Dan Luhan menamparnya, tidak kuat tapi cukup membuat Sehun merasakan panas menjalari pipinya. "Brengsek," kekeh Luhan, dadanya naik turun mengatur napas, kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Sehun.

Luhan tak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan ini dengan Sehun.

"Aku serius Luhan, kau benar-benar menakjubkan," bisik Sehun lagi, bibir pria itu sedikit mengecup bibir Luhan, membuatnya mendengus malas.

"Kau benar-benar sialan, Oh Sehun," balasnya, jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap keringat yang sedikit membasahi dahi Sehun. "Kau brengsek," Luhan sedikit menarik wajah Sehun untuk mengecup bibirnya. "Dan kau juga benar-benar tampan," ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau baru menyadari itu?" Sehun mencibir.

Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan kesucianku direnggut tetangga menyebalkan sepertimu," Luhan terkekeh ringan dan Sehun sedikit tertawa.

" _Well_ , kesucian yang terenggut terdengar sangat melebih-lebihkan," Sehun mengoreksi. "Kau ingin lanjut menulis sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Luhan ragu-ragu.

Kening Sehun sedikit berkerut bingung. "Bukankah kau sudah merasakannya? Kau bisa menuliskan itu sekarang,"

Luhan mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Entahlah, sepertinya aku lupa bagaimana rasanya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun,"

Sehun tersenyum manis, jemarinya menyusuri wajah Luhan yang sedikit berpeluh karena keringat. "Tulis saja dulu," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut. "Katakan saja padaku jika kau lupa rasanya pada bagian-bagian tertentu. Aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi," Sehun menyeringai dengan sebelah mata berkedip ringan.

"Brengsek,"

.

.

 **TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PWP HUNHAN SPECIAL REQUEST from** _ **Baby Aery HHS, BaekbeeLu, Dark Eagle's Eyes**_ _,_ dan ini kupersembahkan untuk semua kaka-kaka maupun dede-dede cubangs "polos" yang berada dibawah naungan grup HunHan GS _._ Udah kubuat PWP HunHan, semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaaaa~ J

Silahkan _flame_ aku, readers semuanya~/hihihihi/ (ini Authornya lolipopsehun emang nggak bisa bikin PWP yang panas, tapi sok-sok-an bikin PWP mulu, maapin)

Gimana-gimana? Seperti biasa, silahkan sampaikan kritik, saran, dan komentar dikolom review ya~ Author sangat menghargai itu~

Entah ini PW(ith)P atau PW(ithout)P atau malah bukan PWP sama sekali, kalo ada yang minta lanjut yah ntar dibikinin lagi beberapa chapter /hahaha/ baru kali ini kan bikin PWP HUNHAN, biasanya kan bikin PWP CHANBAEK~

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~

Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review~

With love,

lolipopsehun


End file.
